Mundo perfecto
by ari wills
Summary: RGVEDA. Un mundo donde AshuraOu no hizo ningún pacto con Taishaku, sería un mundo de paz, un mundo de felicidad, un mundo...perfecto? Visto desde los ojos de Kujaku.


Nota: El manga de RG Veda y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad

Título: Mundo perfecto

Autor: ari wills

No podía ser verdad.

El palacio seguía igual que siempre, la gente llena de vida y alegría; pero mas que nada, la gente seguía viva, de entre ellos el emperador y el Rey Ashura los que más llamaron mi atención.

Era libre, de eso no hay duda, pues con las alas que marcan mi destino nadie puede encerrarme. Aún así, verme en el joven cuerpo que alguna vez tuve no era algo tan fácil de aceptar como creía. Con todo, decidí seguir el camino que se me encomendó desde antes de mi nacimiento: observar.

El reino estaba en paz y ninguna guerra que manchara los cielos había tenido lugar. El general Taishaku seguía tan poderoso e imponente como siempre, pero nada más; su relación con el Rey Ashura parece jamás haber existido. Los cuatro reyes originales, todo estaba igual que…o eso creía, hasta que pude divisar una pequeña cabeza de negros cabellos y puntiagudas orejas…sin duda, la hija del Rey Ashura.

¿Cómo se llamaría¿Conocerá a Yasha¿Me conocerá a mí¿Me aceptará?...

La pequeña princesa, siempre alegre, con ropas dignas de una Ashura… sin duda obra de su madre. Conversando con la gente, sonriendo mientras va tomada de la mano de su padre y, para alegría mía (aunque en estas situaciones no debería), alejada de su madre que han dejado atrás.

Algo curioso, la pequeña princesa no corre, ni abraza sin motivo, no habla si no es necesario y no llora… la pequeña se comporta en sociedad. Y algo en mí se rompe al descubrirlo: una pequeña y perfecta muñequita que irradia felicidad… ¿eso es todo¿eso es todo lo que conseguirás en este mundo perfecto¿eso es… todo lo que quieres?

Una decepción y tristeza es lo que me produces, tan viva y tan muerta a la vez, eso es lo que me muestras. Sin deseos de observarte, continúo mirando y encontrando rostros familiares: la imponente y seria Karura que escuchando las conversaciones ajenas parece un adulto en cuerpo de niña¿habrá nacido ya su pequeña hermana?; más a la orilla, de la que proceden los sonidos que inundan la estancia, no me sorprende encontrar a la elegante Kendappa, robando atención y aplausos aún cuando no es la arpista de palacio, y entre la multitud, la Reina Ryu me muestra el paradero del joven atrevido e impulsivo que viajaba con Yasha, aún encerrado en el vientre de su madre.

No me sorprende no encontrar a Soma, quien, hija de médicos, tendría cosas mas importantes que hacer en vez de atender a una fiesta de palacio… ¿se conocerán ella y Kendappa?...no, al menos en este mundo no. De todos, al que más buscó no encuentro, dejando en su lugar rostros que no me apetecen o me causan indiferencia: el emperador sentado en su trono con una sonrisa amable mientras su hija le hace compañía…que imagen tan deforme frente a mis ojos; la sacerdotisa Sashi dejándose alabar mientras su hermana Kara junto a ella parece mas una sombra que un ser viviente; el general Bishoten junto a Taishaku fingiendo hacerse compañía mientras dan fugaces pero intensas miradas hacia sus verdaderos deseos: Kishotten y el Rey Ashura respectivamente; la aclamada arpista, madre de Kendappa caminando sin apuro tomada del brazo de su esposo, pero… ¿y Yasha?

No se porqué, pero de extraña manera, al que más deseo ver no aparece. Tal vez no vino y yo arriesgándome a ser descubierto con tal de mirarlo ¿qué es está inquietud por encontrarle?...de repente, veo pasar fugazmente algo café y simple comparado con las ropas que abundan el lugar en dirección contraria a mi vista, seguramente ropa Yasha. Con rapidez, enfoco mi vista, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con su hermano pequeño: Raisetsu. Desilusionado, y sin saber porqué, procedo a retirarme del lugar, cansado de todo aquello que vi y que no vi, pero unos murmullos me llaman la atención, ahí esta: el joven Rey Yasha…creo que se llamaba Yama. Más joven que cuando hablé abiertamente con él, con su ropa sencilla, su paso simple pero seguro, su mirada limpia y decidida, caminando junto a la vidente Kuyo…olvidaba que eran amigos. Lo veo moverse despacio pero seguro entre la gente, como recibe miradas al solo hacer acto de presencia y como él camina ignorante de su alrededor mientras se dirige al lado de su hermano. ¿Por qué tenía tantos deseos de verlo¿qué tenía de especial?, nada en él ha cambiado, sigue igual. Entonces me doy cuenta. De entre todos aquellos que conozco y que me han importado, él es el único que sigue igual que en mis recuerdos, y eso me causa cierta alegría porque no me siento tan perdido en este mundo extraño y 'feliz'.

E inconscientemente, me doy cuenta de que no soy el único que lo ha estado esperando, el Rey Ashura lo mira discretamente -¿existirá aquí la maldición de la pequeña princesa?- y el general Taishaku siguiendo su mirada, le ve también. La joven Karura aparto fugazmente su atención hacia el recién llegado, Kendappa abre ligeramente los ojos para mirarle primero a él, después a su madre, la Reina Ryu también le mira divertida mientras observa a la hija del emperador y al General Bishonen… ¡ahhh!, cuánta atención atrae siempre el callado Yama mientras su hermano lo ve venir y la adivina lo ve marchar de su lado al tiempo que se dirige hacia el emperador.

Tranquilamente, el Rey Ashura le pide se acerque mientras la princesa esta ocupada con su madre que le ha llamado. No obstante, regresa antes de que se separe de su padre y puedo ver como le saluda, sin miramientos y con una pequeña sonrisa…la primera real de esta fiesta, mientras sus ojos parecen adquirir por un breve momento, un resplandor al que yo conozco tan bien. Y el joven Yama le corresponde con una leve reverencia pero la misma sonrisa y el mismo brillo en los ojos. Imperceptible para todo el mundo, excepto yo.

Cansado de la posición en la que he estado por horas, minutos…no lo sé, decido irme y descansar en el jardín, fuera de los ojos ajenos, mientras una tranquilidad me embriaga. Al parecer, después de lo que acabo de ver, este mundo es…

-¡Yashaaaaaaaa!

-¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, Ashura!. ¡Arghhh!...¡Yasha, debes dejar de consentirla!

…

Fue un sueño. Lo sabía en ese entonces y lo sé ahora. Un juego más que me apeteció jugar. Un mundo perfecto, y lo gracioso es que, para mí, ese sería el peor de los casos, porque mi pequeña princesa sería solo una muñequita sonriente y mi libertad… una ilusión.

p.d. Esta historia en sí es un pequeño resumen (visto a través de los ojos de Kujaku) de una historia que planeo hacer donde el Rey Ashura no tomo la decisión de aliarse con Taishaku y por tanto la profecía está intentando cumplirse...

p.d.2 Cualquier review es bien recibido!


End file.
